


the boy i haven't met

by eeery



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Bisexuality, Damen being totally smitten with Laurent, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Call Me By Your Name, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Smut, Summer Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeery/pseuds/eeery
Summary: Two guys, different as day and night, meet each other during the summer of '86 in the South of France. Under the heat of the southern sun, a passionate and erotic relationship develops between a tall, olive-skinned young man and a blond haired French boy.A story about a sweet summer romance, and all the malignance that lies in wait beneath it.





	1. Chapter 1

It was on a hot sunday afternoon in July 1986 when Damen had met him.

His parents had rented a small house for the summer in the south of France. The sun was a couple of hours from setting and it cast a subtle hue of gold and orange across the building.

It was surrounded by gardens, fields of white flowers and there was a small water fountain, with its white paint chipping inside from years of neglect. In the still water you could see the high arches of the blue sky.

There was something soothing and attractive about the loneliness of the house.

His parents loved this part of France for its bright skies and the smell of lavender in the air. Damen especially loved the long, languorous summer nights when the moon flooded the sea with silver specks. He had just passed his first year at college, and it seemed he had an entire summer to himself.

Damen went out on the balcony and stood staring in the distance. He could go swimming in the pool again, but then his mother would force him to talk to the girl from the neighbors, because the pool was near her house.

The girl's name was Isabelle and, according to his mom, she was head over heels for him ever since they started coming the house every summer holiday.

It's not that he didn't like her, in fact they even had kissed when Damen was thirteen, and then again, when he had turned sixteen. And even though he'd kissed her, he still wasn't attracted to her.

Damen was sure that she'd known that on the surface since the very beginning, but he guessed the shame had still buried deep in her chest.

She he had kept a distance ever since, but whenever Damen felt bored, they'd meet up at the barn and he would get his way. Probably because she knew that they weren't being serious anyway.

Trailing his hand along the blocks of the smooth stone behind him, the rush of cool air soothed his hot and burning skin. The only sound he could hear was the buzzing of the cicadas in the trees.

It was like there was no living soul around him in this place and he didn't know whether he enjoyed it or not.

In the afternoon, he decided to go for a run. The hot evening, buzzing sounds of the cicadas and the strong scent of lavender offered his senses a good distraction. Damen ran until he was dripping sweat and breathing hard.

He'd never ran this far before and he actually didn't even know where he was. His legs were aching and his lungs were on fire.

He stopped at the edge of a dirt road, opening the lid of his water bottle. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his arm and brought the bottle to his lips.

He chugged down the last drops of water before it ran dry. Damen sighed and he pulled his soaking shirt over his head.

In the distance, Damen noticed a blue Chevrolet. One of the headlights flickered on and off a few times before the engine finally turned over and the light went out.

It seemed that the car was stalled. A guy opened the door and slid out from behind the steering wheel. He opened the car hood and then bent down to the road under the car.

"You okay?" Damen asked.

The stranger turned his head, his eyes on Damen with a curious look. His blond hair was slightly mussed, his fair skin flushed, his lips full and his eyes cautious.

He looked at Damen with his piercing crystal blue eyes, jolting his heart, and then the blond smiled.

"My car has seen better times, that's for sure." A French accent brushed his words.

"Do you need help with that?"

Damen stepped forward and felt under the hood until he found the latch. He lifted the hood and pullen the thin bar down to hold it up. He glanced around the engine, looking for anything obvious.

"Can you fix it?" the blond asked, coming up to stand next to Damen.

"Hm, I'm not sure," he replied, touching some of the wires and hoses. He stepped up to look up under the hood. "You must be pretty tired. My house isn't far from here, so you can rest there if you want and I'll try to fix your car in the meantime."

He chuckled. "I actually live here. I just moved here about a month ago."

"From where?"

"Aix-en-Provence."

Damen grinned. "How did you end up here of all places?"

"My aunt lives here," he said after the briefest hesitation. "My parents passed away recently."

"Oh, I'm... I'm sorry about your parents," Damen said quickly. "Well, it's pretty nice here during summer," Damen said, hoping his words might somehow soften this situation.

He smiled, but it was a smile that didn't quite reach his blue eyes. "I'm looking forward to it." He eyed Damen's naked torso. "Went for a run?"

To his surprise, Damen felt his cheeks go warm. He nodded. "I'm Damen, by the way," he said, extending his hand to the blond.

He shook his hand in return. "My name is Laurent. Nice to meet you, Damen."

Damen had never liked his name, but on his lips it sounded quite new, quite different.

 _Laurent._ Damen liked the way it felt in his mouth when he said the word — the way it rolled off his tongue.

 

***      *     ***

 

The following days, Damen kept seeing Laurent at the swimming pool. He would read a book and sit by the edge of the pool with his legs in the water, not moving from his place. His pair of swim trunks sat low on his slim waist while the sun rays were playing on his bared body.

Damen was playing soccer with a couple of French guys he'd met previous year and he decided to take a small break. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed the flushed tone of Laurent's fair skin.

He grabbed a bottle of sunscreen and a towel before walking up to the side of the pool.

"You might need it," he said. "Your back is getting red."

Laurent looked up from his book and darted a look at the bottle of sunscreen. "It's okay, I'm used to it."

"It's going to hurt. I can help you, if you want?"

Laurent sent him a raised brow, but then turned his back to him, patiently sitting with his book on his lap. Damen rubbed some sunscreen on his back and across his shoulders, amazed at how muscular he was.

"Do you work-out?" Damen asked and rubbed at the white blotches on Laurent's pale back until they disappeared.

"Sometimes, why?"

He squirted more sunscreen into his hand and reached over to the other shoulder. "You have a nice back."

"You missed a bit," Laurent muttered, turning his head, and pointed between his shoulder blades. Damen rubbed at his back again.

He shook his head and pointed to the left. "That way."

Damen trailed his fingers down Laurent's spine and smoothed the sunscreen on his skin in slow, lingering strokes. He explored every knob of his spine, from between his shoulder blades to the slight hollow in his lower back.

He felt Laurent tense under his touch and felt the muscle in his jaw relax. Damen suddenly wanted Laurent to beg him to touch him more, to let him know what he liked. It was a wild, unexpected urge — it surprised him.

"Damen..."

Damen's hands slid all the way down to the tip of his spine and then,  _just_  shy of his butt, retreated.

"Hm?"

Laurent turned his head slightly and he saw the faint flush on his cheeks.

"I can do the rest myself, thank you."

Damen looked at him, long enough, until Laurent averted his gaze to his book again. All of a sudden, he heard Maxence yell his name.

He held up the ball. "Hey, Damen.  _Est-ce que tu viens_?"

He nodded and Maxence kicked the ball toward him. "Yeah, I'm coming." He looked at Laurent with an easy grin. "See you."

 

*      *     *

 

Every morning, when the grass and the flowers were still loaded with dew, Damen could see Laurent jogging along the shore with a Golden Retriever at his side.

The morning sun beat down with waves of heat. Laurent's blond mussed hair shone brightly in the strong sunshine and his blue eyes seemed to reflect the clear cloudless sky.

Damen walked out of the French doors that opened onto the patio and inhaled the fresh summer air. His father was sitting outside at the old picknick table smoking a cigarette and his mother was drinking a cup of coffee, reading the book she was holding in her other hand.

She mostly watched her husband, because he was talking, though sometimes she glanced at her book.

"Good morning, Damen" his mom said with a smile. "Going for a jog?"

Damen took an apple out of the fruit bowl on the table. "Yeah, I'll be back in an hour or so."

His father exhaled a puff of smoke and nodded. "I know you jog every morning, but don't overdo it, son."

He grinned and pushed the small iron gate open. "I won't, dad."

The sound of the waves crashing against the shore ringed in his ears. In the distance, he saw Laurent tossing a red ball and the Golden Retriever took off like a shot. The dog returned victorious, jaw champed down on the ball.

For a moment, Damen's eyes met Laurent and he felt his pulse speed up. A smile drew up the corners of his mouth. Laurent raised his arm and waved.

"Hey," Damen said. He squatted down beside the dog and stroked a hand along his fur.

"You're pretty early today, huh?"

"I prefer to jog in the evening, actually. But I wanted to see you."

Laurent gave him a questioning look, then flushed. "Don't you have a girlfriend to see?"

Damen gave him a lopsided grin. "I don't have a girlfriend."

"What about that one girl?"

"Girl?"

"Yeah, the one with the long brown hair."

"Oh." He let out a small laugh. "You mean Isabelle? She's just someone I, um, I..."

"...Hooked up with?" Laurent finished his sentence. "You kind of seem like the type of guy who'd do that," he said, squinting playfully.

The dog continued circling around the two of them, sniffling Damen, and patiently waiting until Laurent would throw the stick again.

Damen moved closer to him. "Do I really look like the type guy who'd play around?"

Laurent couldn't suppress a smile. "It's just..." He paused, his words suddenly softer.

"At first, I thought you had an air that was ten times harder to approach. But now I think you're surprisingly soft."

The sun rays reflected off his vanilla blond hair and picked up the golden flecks in his blue eyes. Damen, unable to resist the urge to touch him, tilted Laurent's face to meet up his.

Damen kissed him slowly and deeply, desperately even. As if his lips were needed to be kissed. Laurent hardly moved at first, then his fingers relaxed and he touched Damen's cheeks gently.

Laurent’s lips tasted sweet — a mix of peaches and vanilla.

A soft moan hummed in his throat and Damen kissed him until he needed to breathe, but then leaned back just enough to catch Laurent’s blurry, fluttering gaze. 

"Do you wanna come over tonight? We're going to be alone," Damen asked, his heart thumping loudly in his chest.

Laurent flushed as their eyes met. "Yeah, sure."

 

***      *      ***

 

Damen's room was airless and baking hot. He opened the french windows and let in a slight breeze mixed with the sound of cicada's. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and he picked up the pile of clothes that was scattered on the wooden floor.

His room was small, but he didn't mind. The bed and the medium-size table sitting in front of the window, took most of the available space.

Damen felt his heart skip a beat when he finally heard the doorbell ring. He glanced out of the window and the way Laurent had looked, so small and shaky, made him melt inside. Damen went downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey," he said.

Damen couldn't think of anything else to say. Even if he could think of something else to say, he probably wouldn't be able to say it since Laurent looked  _incredibly_  hot.

"Hey, Damen." Laurent was standing on the top step of the entry, smiling awkwardly and looking nervous. It was terribly cute.

He walked inside and Damen shut the door behind them. He looked around and walked into the living room, looking curiously around. His attention was completely stolen by the photographs on the walls and the many pot plants that Damen's mother collected.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Damen asked and walked toward the kitchen.

"Just a glass of water will do, thank you."

Damen walked back to the living room and turned around. "Want a house tour?"

Laurent smiled and followed him while Damen pointed out boring facts, rooms and more pictures. He noticed that Laurent slowly soaked it all in, never in a rush. He stopped multiple times and inspected every tiny thing.

When they finally got to Damen's bedroom, he swung the door open. "My room, as you can see. It's not much."

Damen followed him into his bedroom. Laurent walked slowly to the open window and stuck his head out of it, then pulled back inside.

"You have a great view. I can see the beach from up here."

Damen laid down on his bed and nodded. "Yeah, that's why I chose this room. It gives the room a cool breeze during summer."

Laurent sat on the edge of the bed and turned his head. "When are you leaving, Damen?"

He sighed heavily. He didn't want to think about leaving. "I head back to San Diego in three weeks."

There fell a silence for what seemed like forever. It was getting late and Damen was afraid that Laurent was about to say he needed to leave because there was nothing else to say. And Damen did not want him to. Being there with him, felt right. He didn't know why, but it just did.

"What have we been doing the past month," Laurent said, finally breaking the silence.

Damen took a breath and sat up next to him, looking him in the eye. "I guess we have been ignoring this feeling for weeks, unbeknownst to us."

“Sorry.”

He pulled Laurent against him and brought his fingers up to his lips, tracing them slowly. "What are you apologising for? I’m happy that you’re with me now."

Laurent chuckled. "What do you mean?"

Damen slid on top of him, holding up his weight on his hands. "This."

He dropped his weight onto one arm, still hovering over Laurent, and kissed him lightly below his left ear. After that, he kissed him on the cheek, then continued trailing soft pecks down to his collarbone.

Laurent's cheeks were flushed a bright red and it gave Damen chills on his hot skin. He pulled his shirt over his head, never once looking away from his blue eyes.

When his shirt was off, he pulled his own off, and wrapped his arms around Laurent. His skin felt burning hot against his and Damen craved his body in wild, desperate response.

"You're so damn beautiful," he said breathless.

Laurent gave him a look that Damen knew he could never forget now that he'd seen it. He took a good look of Laurent's curves and felt the heat arise on his skin once more.

Strong, slender hips, shoulders delicate but wide and a tight, small, round ass. Laurent's creamy white skin was now gently flushed on the places where he'd touched him.

He looked at him through heavy-lidded eyes — those same blue eyes which, except for the illegibility Damen had already remarked, were also perfect.

Damen didn't even make an effort to calm his awakened desire down, as he noticed it made Laurent more flush and embarrassed.

"Is this your first time?" Damen asked while giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"I tried once with a girl, but it didn't..." A blush crept up his cheeks and he didn't finish the rest of the sentence.

Damen chuckled. "That's cute."

"Hey, what do you mean by th—"

But Laurent couldn't finish his sentence, because Damen leaned forward and trailed his lips along the insides of his thighs. He couldn't resist a few tiny bites and Laurent felt his pulse rush in his ears.

Damen then gently touched his nipples and at the sensation, Laurent released a breath, and it came as a sigh. Before he realised it, Damen dipped his head and held a nipple between his lips. And sucked hard.

Laurent gasped. "Damen... It's throbbing... there."

He closed his teeth around the nipple and then nibbled his chest lazily, trailing his lips down to Laurent's stomach again.

"You're right, they're poking out," he said with a grin and kept teasing the buds.

"I can't... take more."

"Sure you can," Damen said calm and compliant, and threaded his hands into Laurent's mussed hair. "Can you part your legs for me?"

Laurent, trapped by his gaze, spread his legs slightly. Damen looked at him, then leaned closer.

"Wider." Damen's breath hitched in the back of his throat and allowed himself a visual exploration.

Laurent averted his gaze and he nervously bit his lips. His skin tingled with desire when he thought about Laurent getting shy and embarrassed by his actions — scared even.

"You know, we could back out... and put our clothes back on and..."

"No," Laurent interrupted. "I'm sorry, it just has been a long time since I... did this."

Another feeling appeared in his eyes. Laurent's hand came up behind Damen's head and he pulled him closer. Their lips touched again. It was a deep, slow kiss, and Damen lightly swept his tongue between his lips. Again, he tasted the peaches and vanilla on Laurent’s full lips.

Laurent withdrew out of breath. "Is that better?" he said unsure.

Damen chuckled and pulled him in tight. "Yes, much better."

 

***      *      ***

 

The only sound Damen could hear was the sound of their labored breathing. Laurent's enticingly pale skin was flushed, damp with a fine sheen of sweat. He was breathing heavily, his chest heaving, and his dark eyes dewy.

"D-Damen... I can't," he gasped, turning his head to expose his slim throat.

Damen bit his lips and gripped his pale, white hips once more as the sensation almost weakened his knees. "Does... it... feel good?" he said with ragged breathing.

"Mmh... Nngh—"

"What?" he asked huskily. "I can't hear you."

Damen leaned forward, with Laurent's legs still locked around his waist, and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Hm?"

"Good..." Laurent said breathless."Feels good."

It had taken Damen excruciating long minutes to prepare him. A lot of lube, gentleness and patience were needed for the process while Laurent had given himself completely over to the sweet intimacy.

He was used seeing Laurent reserved, calm and revealing nothing of his emotions and thoughts. His eyes, that reminded Damen of a calm ocean, were now dark and even fragile. It was a side that he didn't expect him to show — and he felt pleased.

The sensation of their bodies stirred emotions deep inside of him that Damen didn't even know had been buried. It was something he had never experienced with any girl and compared to this, Isabelle was nothing.

"Damen... I'm about..." Laurent managed breathlessly.

His voice sent Damen almost close to the edge a second time. "Come," he said, between a few thrusts, and brushed his lips against his.

He felt Laurent whimper against him before he came beautifully undone. Damen followed not long after, when Laurent called his name as his fingers helplessly clutched at the pillow above him.

Laurent's eyes gazed into his and Damen felt his face relax into a smile of utter bliss.

"You okay?"

"Hm... Yes."

To Damen's surprise, he felt Laurent's long fingers in his hair. He touched his hair and traced his fingers over his light stubble.

"I’m happy that I’ve met you, Damen," Laurent said softly.

For a moment, Damen felt complete. It was an inexplicable, unreasonable feeling of satisfaction.

“Laurent, promise me that we’ll see each other again in the future.”

The blond chuckled. “What’s with that? _Je te promets_.”

He saw Laurent dozing off and touched a strand of blond hair around his finger. One thought flashed through Damen’s mind and in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment, he said,

"Since I met you, my feelings have been all messed up,” he whispered. “But, I love you, and truthfully, I’ve wanted to convey that since the moment I met you.”

Not knowing that Laurent had still been awake.


	2. APRIL 1987 - 8 MONTHS LATER

**_April 1987 - 8 months later_ **

  
“Hey dude, you okay?” Nikandros said and took a sip of his beer.   
  
Damen was staring outside the window, twirling his beer glass absentmindedly.   
  
“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”   
  
He took a drag from his cigarette and realised he had almost smoked the whole thing.   
  
Nikandros shrugged. “I don’t know, you kind of seem out of it lately.”   
  
“I’m fine, Nik.”   
  
"Did something happen to you and — "   
  
"No, we're fine."   
  
Looking out the rain streaked window, Damen could only see the things he’d already seen a hundred times before, and with every passing car, he felt the same gnawing feeling at the pit of his stomach.

“Hey, I think I’m just going to go home. I don’t feel so good, after all,” Damen said and took a last gulp of his beer.

“Yeah, no problem dude,” Nikandros answered.   
  
Inhale. Exhale.  _Breathe_. Everything that has happened over the last months, has been smothered by a muddy, black haze. Trying to live up to everyone's expectations, wasn't so easy after all.

His life seemed like a rollercoaster that was set in a continuous, endless loop while ignoring all the problems that needed solving. It’s like he couldn’t keep up with the fast-paced life his friends were living anymore.

Damen had realised that loving someone was like creating a second part of yourself with the most fragile and softest skin. It meant giving your heart into slippery hands and with just a simple touch, it could make your temperature go up and leave your skin tingling. Hurt, loss, pain— it was all a second away.

For Damen, those feelings had been buried in the past. At least, that’s what he tried to do. He wanted to see his feelings as just mere shadows of what it had really been.

Damen knew Laurent had promised him to see each other again while he had been lying in bed next to him — his skin bare and with love marks all over his chest, smiling.

But, he also knew that it sometimes rained in the middle of a sunny day or weeds grew in the middle of a bright flower garden, so he understood that — sometimes — things happened that weren’t supposed to.

In the distance, he saw someone waiting for him at the park entrance. Fair skin, vanilla blonde hair and cautious blue eyes with golden flecks.

“I haven’t seen you in days and you’ve been ignoring my calls too, Damen. What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing. I’m sorry that I made you worry.”

She stood on her toes and brought her lips to his. Damen returned the kiss and could taste the familiar sweetness of peaches and vanilla.

“I missed you,” she said smiling.

“Yeah, I missed you too, Amelia.”

 

  

_FIN._


End file.
